Impression
by Nako13yeh
Summary: Suspicious of Loki's strange behavior, Thor decides to investigate. As Loki and the servant elf head towards the healing ward, Thor quietly follows, hoping to uncover the secrets behind Loki's disappearances. Thor never liked the delinquent elf, and wonders what mischief and influence he had over his brother. As Thor trails their movements, he gets more than he bargained for.


**Title:** Impression

 **Summary:** Suspicious of Loki's actions, Thor follows his little brother and his Elf friend to the healing ward. Deciding to investigate his brother's strange behavior, Thor gets more than he bargained for.

 **Made for:** SingleLoki

 **Rated T:** Humor.

* * *

 **oOo**

Thor had not seen Loki all day.

Sure he had only returned from a patrol, but he was eager to tell his little brother about the wonderful day he had out. He believed Loki was in the library as he always was. He was too fond of books for Thor's liking and it wasn't a pleasant conversation topic.

" _Where are you, Brother?"_

Thor began to walk to the direction of the library until he heard several maids speaking as they passed the corridor.

"I saw Prince Loki with the Elf again."

"Truly?"

"Aye."

Thor halted.

He hid behind a pillar and listened in from the shadows.

That was one thing he learned from Loki, who usually tried to sneak up on him. Thor had never been able to do the same thing to his little brother, but he could accomplish it with others if he put his mind into it.

"I like the Elf."

"Do you?"

"I like him as well, he is rather nice."

"I heard Lady Atli was assigned to teach the Elf."

"That is unfair!"

"You only think it is unfair because you wish it were you, Finel." Groa snorted. "I heard from Lady Atli's charges that she hated that Elf. Told me that he was rather annoying, but he does good work and easily settled into a routine in the Prince's quarters."

"Do not be fooled by his fair face." Another maiden warned.

"Why?"

"I was told Elves have this strange magic that could charm you into doing their bidding."

"Do you believe that, Lady Tilda?"

"I do not."

"You never believe in anything."

"Hush, ladies—we are near the royal quarters."

Thor grimaced.

These maidens were speaking too loudly in such an open area. Not only that but they were speaking of Loki's friend. Thor doesn't like the Elf, but Loki was fond of him. Thor had promised his little brother that he would attempt to get along with him, but Thor stuck to trying to avoid him.

Ever since that Elf pledged his services to Loki, his little brother had been _happier_. That was something Thor could at least tolerate.

For now.

"Where did you see Prince Loki with the Elf again?"

"To the Healers."

"Why, is someone injured?"

"That is the problem," She whispered. "They did not look hurt."

"I wonder why."

"Oh! Oh! I have seen them together elsewhere as well. Two moons ago! They were headed to the garden at that time. I think Groa also saw them together four days ago, yes?"

"I remember," She smiled.

"Where were they headed then?"

"To the Prince's quarters."

Thor was very much confused by all this information. He didn't like the way these women were speaking about his brother and the Elf being together. The way they were giggling and whispering joyfully wasn't a good sign either.

So Thor reigned in to listen closer.

"What happened as they headed to the Healing house?"

"The Elf was whispering to him, he seemed so concerned. Finel could attest for that. It was rather sweet. The Elf doesn't seem as terrible as Lady Atli makes him to be."

"They are not injured?"

"Who knows?"

"It must be Lady Eir who called to them." Tilda stated.

"Why would Lady Eir have need of them?"

That was Thor's exact question.

He knew Eir was probably attending to the other warriors who he saw was injured earlier. And he was greeted by his parents with such enthusiasm when he returned and they never mentioned Loki being injured. And if the Elf was even injured, surely someone would speak of it.

The Elf was quite a topic.

After all, he had only just pledged his services a month ago.

"I wonder why."

"Mayhaps she needed the assistance."

"Lady Eir needing assistance?" The Finel giggled. "She has enough healers in the ward for her to ask for help. Why would she need assistance from Prince Loki's servant and why bring the Prince along?"

"He is an all-around servant, yes?"

"I was there the day they accepted the Elf into the household. It is true. Why do you think it was Lady Atli who was given the task to tutor the Elf into learning the rules?"

"Because she could tolerate mischief?"

The women giggled.

Thor didn't want to listen anymore, but he was too curious to stop. He needed to know what Loki was doing and why he was headed to the Healing house, and if these maidens had the answer, he would have to endure listening in.

"Why would the Prince go with him though?"

"Mayhaps it is an urgent matter that needed their attention. After all, Prince Loki is responsible for the Elf. Perhaps he had caused trouble in Lady Eir's watch."

"Hush, enough." Tilda declared. "Speak no more of this, tis rude."

The ladies protested.

"Work. Now."

As soon as the maidens had dispersed to their jobs ordered by their charge, Thor pushed himself off the pillar and began to walk to the Healing house. He was deep in thought, uncaring of the warriors who greeted him as he passed by.

" _What are you up to, Loki?"_

* * *

 **oOo**

He never liked the Elf.

When Loki had introduced him, Thor immediately got bad vibes. He hated how Loki found him so funny and amusing. He was not about to admit of being jealous. He was _not_ jealous of a crazy Elf! Sure Loki and the Elf had things in common and knew things he did not, but that did not mean Thor couldn't do the same.

He was not and will never be _jealous._

In the Healing house, Thor walked through different hallways and quietly passed several warriors being tended to. He also saw Eir attending one of the gravely injured Aesir, which proved the maidens wrong.

He reached the hallway where they were usually stationed when hurt. He went into the nice royal quarters and saw the door half open. Loki's handbag sat by the door.

" _Found you,"_ Thor joyfully thought.

He was about to enter when he heard voices on the other side.

"Mayhaps we should not be here, Erland."

Thor frowned at the strange tone in Loki's voice. It was trembling, but it still had that strong shred of dignity left. He crept closer to the door, and peeked through to see Loki standing with his back to the door.

His brother was only wearing casual wear and not his battle outfit. Thor knew very well that Loki liked wearing long garments and robes fit for diplomatic meetings more than battle gear when he was at home.

"You only complain now?" Erland chuckled. "Be a little patient."

"I know but—"

Loki moved to the side and it was clear he wore a cerulean and gold designed robe on top of a light blue tunic and black leggings. Erland swept past him and smiled at him sweetly. Loki seemed to melt as he stared at him.

"Is something the matter?"

"Nothing."

"You know better than to lie to me, my Prince." Erland laughed. "Now tell me what bothers you."

"I know that." Loki whispered.

"What hurts?"

"It aches."

"This place is convenient enough." Erland sighed. "Come sit down."

Thor couldn't see anymore as Loki strode forward to sit on the exam table. Thor settled himself by the door and listened in instead. He wasn't sure what to assess of that situation and why Loki sounded so… _timid_.

After that trip to Alfheim, Thor thought his brother had gotten over that.

What was wrong?

"Ow!" Loki shouted. "D-do not touch it!"

"Hold still."

Thor heard muffled curses and another yelp.

By the sound of it, Loki was wrestling with Erland. The Elf cursed him and told him to sit quietly. Thor could hear Loki panting on the other side and cursing Erland continuously. There was a rustling noise which sounded like a cloth that Thor couldn't make out its use for.

"How long will this take?" Loki's tiny voice sounded.

"Eager are you?"

"Shut up."

"Strip."

"I beg your pardon?" Loki protested. "Did you just tell me to strip?"

Thor was equally shocked as his brother.

What was happening and what were they doing?! Thor was old enough to know these things and he was not happy. He was ready to intervene, but he remembered how Loki always told him that he can fight his battles on his own. This wasn't necessarily a battle, but still, Thor had to look out for Loki's well-being.

"You heard me."

"If I do not want to?"

" _Do not listen to him, Loki."_ Thor begged.

"I will make you." Erland stated. "Now strip. Take your leggings off."

" _Do not do it!"_

"Are you certain this will help?"

"Aye, now take it off." The Elf assured. "Do not worry, I will not look."

"That is the least of my concerns."

Thor heard Loki grumble, but the sound of him shedding his leggings was answer enough that his brother agreed. Something settled badly in his stomach. He should not be here! He should not be doing this to his brother. This was invading Loki's privacy. And if Loki ever found out, Thor would be dead.

His brother knew what he was doing.

Of course he knew!

" _Calm down, Thor."_ He told himself. _"This is normal."_

"Does it still ache?" Erland asked.

"A... a bit."

"Let me see."

" _Nay! Nay! I could never have been more wrong!"_ Thor closed his eyes and clenched his fists. _"This is not normal at all! Why are you doing this, brother? You are smarter than this. Why are you allowing yourself this?"_

"Erland…"

"Do not touch it, let me do it."

"I can do this on my own." Loki mumbled. "I do not need your help."

"Nay, you cannot do this on your own." Erland chuckled patiently. "Be thankful I am here to help a child like you. You are far too inexperienced in moments such as these."

"You silly Elf, you are nearly as old as Thor!"

Thor choked.

Hearing his name in their conversation was odd. He should probably leave his brother to his… adventure. Thor mentally strangled himself for calling it that. What was he thinking?! And why were his feet glued to the floor?! Why was he asking himself so many questions?!

"I know my body more than you do."

"Are you sure about that?" Erland teased.

"You are crude." Loki hissed.

"Hold still."

"You are taking too long."

"I am here. Now hold still." The Elf muttered. "Close your eyes if you must, or scream if you have to. It will not be long until—"

Erland's voice grew softer.

Thor inched closer.

"ERLAND!"

Thor jumped as he held his heart.

"Sorry."

He could hear Loki panting heavily now. He could only imagine his brother's flushed face and trembling body. He really wanted to leave, but he was afraid of what the Elf might do. Loki was—true to the Elf's word—inexperienced.

Mayhaps Loki's knowledge in such arts was only learned in books.

Who knows?

"This will not hurt, I promise you."

"It _does_ hurt you stupid Elf!"

"I am as eager as you are to finish this." Erland calmly countered. "We will be done in no time and no one need ever know."

"Stay away." Loki growled.

"Hold still or I will force myself upon you."

"What enthusiasm."

"Now you are being sarcastic?" Erland taunted. "We can go over this all day, Loki, but I have no time for such antics and play. That Aesir woman of a handmaiden wants my ears and will not tolerate my lateness. Now come here!"

"Nay, wait!"

"I waited too long, Loki."

"Give me a moment to relax."

"I know it hurts, stop squirming." He scolded. "So help me, Loki, I will pin you down and have my way with you."

"Stupid Elf."

Thor palmed his face, unable to get images out of his head.

His face was bright red, yet he could not move away. His overprotective instincts were kicking in, but he was too stunned to react. He had to give his brother confidence that he knew what he was doing. Otherwise, Loki would never let him live with it.

"Raise your leg up a bit," Erland ordered. "Stop moving."

"How can I sop moving if you keep—ah! Ow!" Loki groaned. "D-do not d-do that!"

"Hold your tunic down if you have to, or grip the table if it hurts, but trust me to do this and let me care for you."

"I hate you." Loki mumbled.

"Nay, you do not." Erland whispered to him. "I have cleaned you nicely, but we must go another round. You cannot avoid this."

"I can, and I will."

Thor wondered what Loki was trying to prove with all of this bravery and talk of determination. Why was his brother so eager to get that done? It was so clear that Loki was uncomfortable with the situation, so why were they not stopping? What did Loki have to prove?

"Wait here."

"Must we, Erland?" He timidly asked.

No answer.

"Must we?" He repeated.

"Aye," Erland came back. "We must do this."

"I do not like this."

"Stay still."

"Erland, I— wait, was it that?"

"This?"

"Are you serious?" Loki gaped. "Two of them?"

"Pick one."

"You want that _inside_ me?!"

"Trust me."

"T-they are both too big!"

Thor slipped to the floor, raised his knees and covered his face.

Loki sounded so resigned in the beginning, and he could hear Erland chuckling. Oh this was bad. Very bad! Thor did not want to be here. Not for this! He was only here to protect Loki. He did not want to listen in. Or learn what they do in their spare time! He should stop this! Stop thinking like this!

Tune them out.

Yes, he had to tune them out.

" _La la la la~"_

"Are you blind?"

"Nay."

"Look at the size of that thing, Elf!"

" _Not listening~"_

"It is too big."

"It is not that large." Erland protested. "And not that long."

"You are too generous." Loki whined. "I do not want to do this anymore."

"I am very sure you have done this in the past, probably unconscious even. Do not be a child you claim you are not. Now listen to me and be a good little Prince and let me care for you."

"Stop treating me like a child." He huffed.

"Here, have a closer look."

"Nay! Nay! I am not doing this anymore." Loki's voice trembled. "D-do you see that? You crazy Elf, do you see how thick and long that is? Are you blind?! I assume you are blind and you are messing with me on purpose."

"Stop complaining." Erland whined. "Be done with it."

"I am going to hurt you if you come near me."

"I am not going to stab you with it."

"Aye, you will!"

Thor was pleased.

Finally, Loki was protesting.

Only a few more urges from the stupid Elf and Loki will leave and Thor would confront the Elf in a more secluded area and punch him in the face for corrupting his little brother with his strange Elven way.

"You will live, believe me." The Elf laughed. "Do you want me to leave you?"

Loki stayed silent.

It's a no.

"It still aches, does it not?"

" _Do not do it."_ Thor begged.

"F-fine, have your way." Loki gave in. "Do what you must but be quick about it. I… I want to leave this place and I do not want anyone to know, least of all Thor."

"Stay calm."

Thor could hear Loki's breathing hitch.

"AH!—ERLAND!"

"Forgive me, I did not mean to go too deep!" Erland said. "Let me try again, I will be more careful. Trust me."

"I do trust you, but—"

"Just do not scream in my ear, I beg you."

"Be quick."

It was so strange to hear Loki speak like this. He had never heard his brother like this before. Thor thumped the back of his head on the door, and realized his mistake too late. He covered his mouth as the room went silent.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"The door, Erland."

"Nay."

"Did you lock it?"

"I did not need to, I asked Lady Eir for time alone."

He could hear Loki whispering something to Erland that was too soft for him to distinguish and the Elf laughed. He hoped he wasn't found out. He was sure the Elf was about to go to the door when Loki ordered him to continue what he was doing.

Thor doesn't know what to do.

He hated the Elf.

Erland was a bad influence for his little brother, but at least Loki was socializing. But this! THIS!—was too much socializing. No. Thor will not tolerate this. He will try and expose the Elf in a different manner, but he will never mention this again. He heard more chuckling and grumbling noises inside.

" _Oh Loki, what have you gotten yourself into?"_

More like…

What have you gotten Thor into?

"Ow..."

"Hold still and do not remove that." Erland ordered. "Let me get some ointment to ease the pain."

"As if you haven't done any lasting damage by now."

"Oh, hush you."

"It is in too deep and it aches." He whined. "It feels weird."

Thor flushed red.

Loki was not doing what he thought was doing, was he?! That was not what he believed it was! It better not be! And here he was supposedly going to regale his adventure with his brother, how was he supposed to stare at his brother in the face?!

"Stop complaining."

"Could I remove it?" Loki asked all too innocently.

"Nay."

"Please?"

"Do not touch it." The Elf complained. "And do not give me those green eyes."

"Hurry yourself, Erland."

"I am here. Now raise your leg slowly so you will not do damage. Let me see. It is not even that deep. It should not hurt as you claim it does."

"Remove it." Loki pouted.

"There, it is out." The Elf claimed, but Thor heard nothing to suggest otherwise. "Let me apply this ointment. It will feel—different than the usual ones Lady Eir gives you—but you will live nonetheless."

"That is cold." Loki pointed out. "Very cold."

"Better?"

"Aye, it does. What is that?"

"It has some mild herbs to ease the pain."

"It smells good too."

"You are very welcome, my Prince."

Thor wanted to die!

He could smell the ointment from here. Truth be told, it smelled nice and relaxing but that only made the reality far too real for his taste. He was not prepared for what might happen next. He _knows_ what will happen next. But his thoughts were all confused together when silence bombarded him next.

Are they done?

Did they actually do it?

It did not look like it. It did not sound like it either. Thor thought it would be more, explosive, but apparently not. Mayhaps Loki did not like that kind of play. Or perhaps he had enough of a test run to last him a while.

"Loki?

"Aye?" He squeaked. "Is something wrong?"

"Your neck."

"What of it?"

"It is purple and blue." Erland pointed. "It does not look like it needs herbs."

"I am fine."

"Did Tyr do that to you?"

Thor paused.

Did he hear the Elf correctly? Did he say something about Tyr, Asgard's high General and one of whom Thor idolizes and looks up to like an older brother and warrior. Tyr?! Why was Tyr involved in this? He crawled to the door to push it open a little to listen in.

"I suppose."

"Look at all the damage he had done."

"Let us not speak of that," Loki muttered miserably. "It is barely visible, yes?"

"If you hold your collar up like that."

"Oh. Good."

"He should not have been rough on you."

"I am not fragile."

"No you are not," Erland sighed. "But again I speak true when I say he should _not_ have been rough on you, nor should he have allowed his warriors to have their way with you. Flanking you like that, tis most unfair. Not even the Elves in my realm do such a thing."

"That is your realm." Loki softly defended. "Kinship there is strong."

"You could tell he had his eyes on you and how much of an easy target you are."

"Easy?"

Loki was offended.

"Forgive me, but I speak truth, though crudely put. You know what I speak of, young Prince, and do not deny it. My wisdom in such matters knows no bounds. Tyr may be a good man, but he has seen too much battle for his own good."

"You are just like Thor."

"Please do not." Erland pretended to gag. "Next will be a comment of how our hair color is alike. No thank you. Have you seen your brother? Have you seen _me?_ I am deeply offended by the comparison."

Loki laughed and sobered quickly.

"My Brother would not want to know about this."

"He better not." Erland scoffed. "I do not want to die so soon."

"He admires Tyr."

"But the bruises—"

"It will fade." Loki said. "Are you nearly done?"

"Aye, I am."

"Can I put my leggings on now?"

"Nay, not yet," Erland said. "You will smear the herbs. I will get you new clothes soon. For now you can wear your tunic down and rest a bit. You look exhausted. Have you seen yourself in a mirror lately?"

"You sound like Tyr."

"Oh, forgive me," He chuckled. "I meant no offense."

Thor was seeing stars.

 _Knock. Knock._

It happened quickly and the door opened.

Speak of the devil indeed.

Thor stood up and put a hand to his lips to silence the person who entered the room. He was livid, but he wanted this done quietly. He walked over to Tyr and the man bowed his head in good gesture.

"I see word got to you," He whispered. "Have you seen him?"

"Seen what exactly?"

Thor really wished he did not have the temerity to answer.

"I may have done irrevocable damage," Tyr confessed. "I came to check if he was well. The Elf took him before I could do something."

"What happened?"

"The warriors and I were a bit rough on your brother."

"Rough."

"I thought he could handle it, with all of his suggestions earlier that is." Tyr shrugged. "Is he in there? I would speak to him."

"He is… busy." Thor excused.

"Why, is the Elf holding him hostage?" Tyr joked.

"Nay."

"Come now, Thor." He ordered. "Stand aside."

"I do not think it wise for you to see him. Perhaps you could join me on a stroll towards the arena? We could have our own practice run."

"I am still General here and Loki may not specifically be under my wing, but he is a student nonetheless and damage has been done. Let me see him. Or if I understand correctly, you do not want him to be shared."

That was the last straw.

Thor saw red.

He didn't have enough time to gather his wits as his body lunged after Tyr. He began to wrestle the unsuspecting General and was putting up a fight when Tyr began to struggle. Both of them on the ground, rolling around grunting like mad-men as they struggled to subdue the other.

Safe to say, nothing was subtle about this.

Not at all.

* * *

 **oOo**

Loki was content.

It hurt.

But he was happy.

He kicked his gently his legs about as he eyed Erland setting up used jars from the herbs he mixed together back on the shelves. He was glad the Elf was settling nicely in his new life here in Asgard. At least this was something Loki could get used to.

It was not boring having Erland around.

" _I wonder."_

Loki began to think.

" _Has Thor returned from his patrol yet?"_ He asked himself. _"Will he be kind enough to join me up the hill side past the lake outside the border?"_

BANG.

CRASH.

"What in the Nine?" Erland turned. "What is happening out there?"

Loki was so lost in thought that he had jumped when he heard something crash and break on the other side of the door. Erland picked up Loki's casual robe, thrust it to him and ran to check the commotion. Loki, not wanting to be left out, joined him. As Erland opened the door, Loki's eyes widened at the sight.

Tyr and Thor were on the ground.

Wrestling.

"What in the Nine Realms are you two doing?" Erland questioned. "I do not think the Healing room is a proper place for a bout."

The two halted.

Loki hid behind Erland as Thor looked up.

"Hello?"

* * *

 **oOo**

Thor could not believe what he was seeing.

Loki still had no leggings on, but was wearing his tunic and robe on. Loki had clutched his tunic down just above his knees to cover himself. Thor had to compare his brother to a child with big clothing on as he peeked from behind Erland.

He shook his head as he regained his bearings.

"Loki!" He growled. "You better explain—"

Erland sidestepped.

Thor looked down to see Loki step forward with difficulty. His rage was nearly fueled once more until he saw Loki lift his tunic a little higher. On his brother's left thigh was a long and deep bloody red line stitched with precision.

"I got hurt during training."

"That he did."

"Forgive me for not expecting you to have your men charge at me at different direction, Lord Tyr." Loki growled. "I was not prepared."

"That is what happened?" Thor mouthed.

"I was going to explain until you lunged at me for no apparent reason." Tyr took offense as he dusted himself. "I think I can put two together and realize your mistake." He turned to Loki. "Are you well?"

"I am fine."

"Good." He turned to the Elf. "No lasting damage, I assume?"

"None whatsoever," Erland shrugged. "I stopped the bleeding, cleaned and stitched the wound. With great difficulty I might add."

"And lots of persuasion," Loki added.

Erland laughed, "True."

"Good, if you have no further need of me?" Tyr asked. "I best go."

"But I—" Thor gaped.

"I believe we can speak of this later, Prince Thor." He sighed tiredly as he rubbed his forehead. "I will be at the training ground should you need to explain. But I do not think an explanation is needed."

"Of course," He squeaked.

"Prince Thor-Loki," He bowed stiffly and stared. "Elf."

"Aesir." Erland hissed back.

Loki watched as Tyr walked away and looked at Thor who was still gaping. Loki ignored Erland, who began to clean up the mess they made, muttering something about being irresponsible adults. Loki walked to Thor and waved a hand to his face.

"Hello~?"

"Loki?"

"I am here." Loki smiled. "Is something wrong?"

"What were you doing in there?"

"I should ask what you were doing out here." He chuckled. "When had you returned from your patrol? I did not hear news of your return at all."

"I—well I was—what happened, Loki?"

"Training."

"Tyr accidentally hit him and I rushed him here to tend to his wound." Erland explained as he picked up a broken vase. "It was difficult to persuade your brother to be reasonable. I do not know how you do it."

"I do not see you complain often."

"I am used to it."

"Sure you are." Loki scoffed. "You can go now, Erland."

"Should I?" He laughed. "I think I must stay."

"If you insist."

Loki turned to Thor, who was still staring at him with great confusion. Loki tried to put things together and just settled for Thor thinking of a misunderstanding. Whatever that misunderstanding was, he could always find out another day. For now, he had to ease Thor's mind.

"I see you got the wrong impression." Loki smiled. "What were you thinking?"

"Nothing."

"Blatant lie."

"It is nothing." Thor excused. "I was not spying or anything."

Loki raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Aye."

Loki looked at Erland, who looked as if he learned the secrets of the world with the way he was trying to hold himself together. He didn't understand, what was so funny and why was Thor so nervous?

"What did you think was happening?"

Thor blushed.

Erland began to laugh.

"Is something wrong, you crazy Elf?"

"Nay, nay… I am not telling you." Erland caught on, and Thor flushed red. The Elf winked at the two Princes and waved goodbye. "I think I should go, I am already late." He laughed in earnest. "Have fun! I am sure Prince Thor will have a wonderful time explaining."

Thor only flushed deeper.

"Do you know what he is going on about?" Loki asked as soon as Erland left.

"Leave it."

"Thor?"

"I said leave it."

"Why are you turning red?"

"Leave it alone, Loki!" Thor hid his face behind his hands. "And put some leggings on!"

* * *

 **oOo**

 **END.**

 **Poor Thor.  
Anyways, if you have time…  
Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
